Customers typically shop at physical stores (e.g., brick-and-mortar stores) by selecting goods that are arranged on a sales floor and placing the goods in baskets or some other repositories to hold the goods until the customers are ready to pay for the goods. In some examples, a cashier may hold goods at a check-out counter until customers are ready to pay for the goods. When a customer is ready to pay for his or her good(s), a cashier adds each good to an invoice (e.g., by scanning a barcode, manually entering an identification of the good, etc.), determines a total cost for all good(s) in the invoice, and requests payment from the customer for the total cost. Upon receiving payment, the cashier processes a transaction based on the payment from the customer, closes out the invoice, and moves on to the next customer. If the transaction is interrupted, the cashier needs to start again by adding each good to an invoice and so on.
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.